Love's Sacrifice
by sams
Summary: Introduction of Frank's wife a former government assassin


UC:UNDERCOVER  
  
LOVE'S SACRIFICE  
  
BY SAM  
  
Typical disclaimer Frank and the rest of the UC gang aren't mine wish they were though otherwise all other characters are my own creation.  
  
To catch a criminal you must become one...  
  
Los Angles, CA  
  
DEA Drug Bust  
  
Samantha Donovan crouched behind a set of wooden crates her gun at the ready.  
  
"So he really asked you to quit?"  
  
She nodded at her partner. "He said we'd discuss it which basicly means I'm supposed to quit."  
  
"You know he does have a point this line of work is dangerous plus you two are separated all the time and you did say you wanted kids."  
  
"Some day, I said some day I wanted to have kids. Even if I did quit Frank's heading up a new department so I doubt he'll be home a lot."  
  
"Trust me Sam if you're home he'll be home."  
  
The radio crackled. "Donovan, Jenkins move in."  
  
Sam stood up. "Freeze DEA!"  
  
That sent the dealers into a panic and she ducked back behind the crate just as bullets thunked into it. "Even if that were the case what would I do all day? Sit at home and knit baby booties?" She noticed one of the dealers trying to make a run for it and opened fire on him.  
  
"You actually enjoy all of this don't you? The daredevil stunts bullets flying at your head."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Then tell me old friend why did you get married in the first place?"  
  
She grinned. "Have you taken a good look at my husband? He asked me to marry him and I wasn't about to say no." She gave chase before her partner could reply.  
  
As she crept up to the top of a stairway the decision to quit was made for her when a bullet grazed her arm and her knee gave out sending her tumbling down the steps. Her head cracked against the concrete wall and everything went black.  
  
St. Augustine's Hospital  
  
Los Angles, CA-Two hours later  
  
She opened her eyes with a groan.  
  
"Good you're finally awake."  
  
"My head is killing me."  
  
"If you think it hurts now it's going to hurt worse in a minute the captain called Frank."  
  
"He did what?"  
  
"He called Frank, in fact, Frank's on his way up and he doesn't look happy."  
  
"How exactly should I look I get a call telling me my wife's been shot during a drug raid."  
  
"It was just a flesh wound."  
  
"Just a flesh wound you fell down a flight of stairs you're lucky you didn't break your neck." Frank Donovan came fully into the room running a hand through this short black hair and trying to control his temper. He glanced at the other woman in the room. "Brenda good to see you again."  
  
"I'll just leave you two alone." Brenda gave her friend and partner a pat on the arm. "Good luck." She walked out of the room carefully avoiding his gaze.  
  
He closed the door. "What happened?"  
  
"You all ready know I fell and cracked my head."  
  
He stepped up to her bedside. "But why did you fall?" He grabbed the side of her blanket and pulled it off her legs.  
  
"Honey."  
  
He tapped her knee. "You're not wearing it."  
  
"Would you believe they took it off me when I was brought in?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh all right I fell down the stairs because I wasn't wearing my brace. I hate the damn thing you know that."  
  
"I do so what were you doing at a drug raid?" He covered her back up and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"It sounded like a good idea at the time."  
  
"How many times have I heard that before? Do you know what I go through everytime you go on an assignment waiting for the phone to ring and for some stranger to tell me my wife is dead?"  
  
"I'm always careful I'm not going to."  
  
"Sam this has to stop."  
  
"Frank I just can't quit and be a happy little housewife."  
  
"And I'm not asking you to. You can get a job in Chicago we'd both be home at night curl up by the fire."  
  
"Except for the nights when you're working undercover which means I won't know where you are."  
  
"Won't ever happen you'll always know where I am." He leaned over and started kissing her neck.  
  
She closed her eyes and ran her hand through his hair. "I really hate when you do this."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"You're right I don't. An actual home huh? Would be nice to see each other for more then a few days at a time." She sighed. "All right you win I'll turn in my resignation. This is what I get for marrying a hostage negotiator."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"The only thing is I still find myself missing your long hair and your full beard."  
  
"I thought you liked the goatee?"  
  
"I do but I miss the hair."  
  
He stood up. "New job, new look." He kissed her. "Get dressed, I'll sign you out, we'll go back to your apartment, have a little fun, and then we'll go home."  
  
"Sign me out fast."  
  
"I will." He kissed her one more time and went out to the nurse's station.  
  
"Get dressed he says. He gets me all worked up, my head feels like it's about to fall off, and he tells me to get dressed." She pushed back the blankets and put her feet over the side of the bed.  
  
He came back in just as she was attempting to stand up. "You're all set the nurse will be bringing in a wheelchair. Need a hand?"  
  
"Admit it you just want to see me in my underwear."  
  
"I'd prefer to see you in less." He came up behind her and undid her gown. "I can see you landed on your back."  
  
"Does it look that bad?"  
  
He sighed. "It looks better then the last few times you've come back after an assignment. Can you raise your arms?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
He managed to slide the gown off of her and put his hands on her hips.  
  
"Honey the nurse will be here any minute I think I can handle it myself all I need is a little support."  
  
"You've got it."  
  
She pulled on her pants. "So how are things going with the new team?"  
  
"Trying to distract me with work." He took a deep breath. "Good idea."  
  
"I thought so but you didn't answer my question."  
  
"They're not crazy about me."  
  
She put on her shirt cringing as she did it. "I'm sure you'll win them over." She turned so she was facing him. "You're quite a charmer."  
  
"I have a feeling you're the only one that thinks so."  
  
"You managed to win me over give them time."  
  
"Only because I discovered your weakness."  
  
"Blessid Union of Souls. I still don't know how you managed to get them to play 'Let Me Be the One' in my backyard the night you proposed."  
  
"Trade secret." He picked up her gun and examined it. "This is new."  
  
"A gift from the Company for my years of faithful service." She leaned against him. "Could you put my shoes on for me? I'd do it myself but."  
  
"I'll do it." He set her down on the bed and put her shoes on.  
  
A nurse came in pushing a wheelchair. "Ready Agent Donovan?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." She managed to get in the wheelchair by herself.  
  
As she was wheeled outside the nurse rattled off instructions. "You'll have to wake her up every four hours and ask her questions her name, your name things like that. If for any reason she can't answer them or you can't wake her up bring her in immediately for further tests. As for the bruises and the flesh wound a soak in the tub with a little Epsom salt should help with the pain."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"That's about it."  
  
"Good." He opened the car door and helped Sam get in. "Thanks."  
  
Sam waited till he got into the car before replying, "She talked like I wasn't even there."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So you've got to wake me up every four hours I wonder how are you going to make me sleepy?"  
  
He grinned. "I can think of several ways we've been apart awhile."  
  
"You're going with me tomorrow to turn in my resignation?"  
  
"Of course." He pulled the car into the apartment building's parking garage. "I've done some thinking we've been married five years and since we'll actually have a home that we'll be sharing."  
  
"Frank." She rested her head on his shoulder and massaged the nape of his neck. "Are you asking me to have a baby with you?"  
  
He parked the car and took her hand. "I am."  
  
"Wow, first you want me to quit and then you want to have a child. I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother yet it's going to take awhile adjusting to being a civillian and a baby." She shook her head. "I'm sorry I love you but this is all happening too fast for me." She pulled away from him and got out of the car. "I'll meet you upstairs." She made her way to the elevator and the moment the door closed she burst into tears.  
  
The elevator door opened and a young woman got on trying to juggle shopping bags and a small infant. "Hi."  
  
Sam wiped her eyes. "Need a hand?"  
  
"Thanks you're the lady from 432 aren't you?"  
  
"That's me Samantha Donovan."  
  
"Allison Crenshaw I live down the hall from you. Could you take her for me?" Allison handed Sam the baby.  
  
"She's cute, how old is she?"  
  
"Two months, you know you look like a natural. Do you have any children?"  
  
"No." She looked at the baby in her arms. "But I really think I'd like to have one." She helped Allison get into her apartment and then went into her own minutes before Frank came in.  
  
"I went to the store and picked up some Epsom salt. I'll go run you a bath."  
  
"Actually I've got a better idea they say the best way to deal with pain is with pleasure and." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I've reconsidered the whole baby thing."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Which room do you want to start in?"  
  
"The bedroom will be fine. You're sure about this?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"How many should we have?"  
  
She led him into the bedroom. "We'll cross that hurdle when we reach it." She shut the door behind them.  
  
UC Headquarters  
  
Chicago, IL  
  
Cody sat in front of his computer trying to find any information he could on their new leader. "You guys you're not going to believe this."  
  
The group gathered around the computer. "You finally found something on Donovan?"  
  
"Not quite but I did find out that Donovan wasn't first choice for the job."  
  
Alex leaned forward. "Then who was?"  
  
Cody punched some keys and a file opened. "Meet the first choice Samantha 'Bobcat' Montgomery a CIA operative from what I can gather they compare her to a female Simon Templar."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Master of disguise able to blend in anywhere."  
  
Blank looks greeted him.  
  
"Val Kilmer played him."  
  
"Oh that movie 'The Saint' why didn't you say so?"  
  
"Anyway it looks like she'd be perfect to head our team she's done undercover work before but she declined due to personal reasons." Cody clicked on the phrase personal reasons and an announcement came on the screen. "Well I'd say that's pretty personal."  
  
Congradulations to FBI negotiator Frank Donovan and his new bride Special Agent  
  
Samantha Montgomery Donovan many happy returns  
  
Alex shook her head. "She knew he was next in line so she gave it to him."  
  
"Now why can't I find a woman like that?"  
  
"Wait a minute Donovan called said something about having to go to LA someone had been shot."  
  
Cody dug for a few minutes. "Yep, Special Agent Samantha Donovan sustained a flesh wound and a concussion during a drug raid. Looks like she's been helping the LAPD and the DEA set up the raid for the past few months."  
  
"So exactly how many months have they been apart?"  
  
"Five."  
  
Monica shook her head. "No wonder he never smiles he's stuck in Washington and then here in Chicago while she's in Los Angles."  
  
"So?"  
  
"That means he hasn't had it in awhile. Five months is along time when you're used to getting it on a regular basis."  
  
"Great a sex starved team leader that's just what we need."  
  
"Well if he's in LA he'll be getting plenty of what he needs. He should be pretty cheerful when he gets back."  
  
The Apartment  
  
Los Angles, CA-7 a.m.  
  
The alarm went off next to her bed and she reached over to shut it off. "Frank come on honey time to get up."  
  
He opened one eye. "Let's stay in bed for a little while waking you up every four hours wore me out."  
  
"Not that I didn't enjoy being woken up by you asking me, 'Who's your big daddy?' but I want to get this resignation thing over with so we can head to Chicago." She trailed her fingers down his bare chest. "I want to meet your team."  
  
He opened the other eye. "That might not be such a good idea."  
  
She sat up. "Why not?"  
  
"How exactly would we explain what you did for a living?"  
  
"That's easy I am, sorry, was a CIA operative that's in my file." She got up, put her robe on and leaned down to kiss him. "We don't have to tell them that I was part of a government clean-up crew."  
  
"Don't you mean you were a government assassin?"  
  
"If you want to get technical."  
  
"How many people have you killed this month?"  
  
"Frank you know that's classified information."  
  
"I don't want names I just want a number."  
  
She shrugged. "Thirty-two."  
  
"You just toss off that number as if it were nothing."  
  
"It's not nothing." She shook her head. "The stuff I've seen you couldn't possibly imagine just how nasty it is out there but that's all over now."  
  
"You can just give it up?"  
  
"I could stay in seeing you every once and awhile, living apart, and no little Donovans running around."  
  
"I just don't want you to hate me for this later."  
  
She laid down next to him. "I could never hate you, the things you've put up with, besides I've been thinking about retirement for awhile all this job has given me is some real interesting scars, a bad knee, high blood pressure and the ability to kill someone with my bare hands. Not big pluses in my book and then there was a meeting with some of the older agents from the Company. What a bunch of nutjobs one woman told me she shot a man in Reno just to watch him die."  
  
"So?"  
  
"She wasn't kidding she actually did it gave her a cheap thrill. If you can call some innocent man's life cheap. Killing is all they know it's what they live for I don't want to end up like that." She shivered.  
  
"You won't come on let's go."  
  
CIA Branch Office-Director's Office  
  
Los Angles, CA-9:30 a.m.  
  
"What the hell do you mean you're quitting?"  
  
"Do I need to speak slower? I.....quit."  
  
The Director walked over to his office window and peeked through the shades to glare at Frank. "He put this into your head didn't he? I know he's good looking and all but Jesus Christ you don't have to do everything he says just to keep him."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"He's just a man there are others out there if he can't deal with your job you don't need him."  
  
"Frank is part of the reason I'm quitting."  
  
"I knew it I told you when you even mentioned that he'd proposed."  
  
She cut him off. "You just don't get it do you sir?"  
  
He sat down behind his desk. "All right then explain it to me."  
  
"I could've been killed the other day killed by some lowlife drug dealer because my knee gave out a knee injury that I received due to this job. Would anybody else have been upset about me being killed?"  
  
"Of course, you're a valuable member of this team."  
  
"I was injured and the first person that came to see me was Frank. He showed up at the hospital because he was concerned about me not the mission. Do you know that I'm on medication for high blood pressure?"  
  
"I'm sure it's in your file somewhere."  
  
"That's all I am a file a valuable file because I don't question I just do my job but it's over I'm done."  
  
"That's it then you're just quitting walking away from something you've been doing for eight years?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"This wouldn't also have something to do with the undercover job you passed up that he took?"  
  
"He doesn't know that I was offered the job and I'd prefer to keep it that way."  
  
"You're giving up a lot for him."  
  
She peered through the shades at Frank and smiled. "I'd give my life for him sir."  
  
"Well, that's it then even I can't argue with that I just hope he'd do the same for you."  
  
"I'd like to think so." She walked out the door.  
  
Frank stood up. "All set?"  
  
"Yep, let's go home I'll have the Bureau pack up my stuff and send it." She put her arm around him. "He took it pretty hard."  
  
"I should've gone in with you."  
  
"My big, strong manly man what would I do without you?"  
  
"We'll never know."  
  
She waited till he left her to go get the car to mutter, "I hope I'll never have to find out."  
  
UC Headquarters  
  
The next day  
  
Cody came in and walked over to his computer system to find a pair of legs sticking out from under his desk. "Excuse me can I help you?"  
  
"No I can handle it."  
  
A strange woman was monkeying with his computer. "Look lady you'd better stop what you're doing or I'll."  
  
She crawled out from underneath the desk and stood up. "Or you'll what?"  
  
She wasn't taller then him but she was still an imposing figure. "Don't make me get rough."  
  
She laughed. "I'm so scared I could turn you into a pretzel."  
  
"You asked for it." He took a swing at her.  
  
She grabbed his arm and pulled it back till his hand touched his shoulder blade. "I tried to be nice."  
  
Frank came downstairs. "Sam let him go."  
  
"She's breaking my arm."  
  
"He tried to hit me." She released her hold. "Try to do something nice for some people and they respond with violence."  
  
"She was messing with my hardware."  
  
"I was speeding up that antique hunk of junk for an elite team you'd think they'd provide state of the art equipment."  
  
"This is state of the art." Cody paused. "Wait a minute he called you Sam as in Samantha?"  
  
"That's normally what I call my wife."  
  
"Your wife, you're his, wow." Cody looked at her in amazement. "The Bobcat nearly broke my arm that's so cool."  
  
"Did you just call me Bobcat?"  
  
Frank grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the stairs. "I never want to hear that nickname again." He led her into his office and shut the door. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Oh sure, they've been digging into your personal file and then into mine. I can't get away from it."  
  
"You can, I told you they don't like me they were probably looking for a way to get me fired or make me quit." He put his hand on her shoulder. "For once let me protect you."  
  
She put her head on his chest and thought for a moment. "Tell you what you can protect me for the rest of our lives, how's that?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"But I'm still going to do a lockdown on our entire files just to be on the safe side."  
  
"Yet another good idea you can do it from here."  
  
She eyed up the computer on his desk and shook her head. "I'l do it when I get back to the house I should get going I've got a doctor's appointment."  
  
"Anything wrong?"  
  
"With me, no, it's just when I mentioned our plan the doctor told me to come in so she could run some tests. Make sure my uterus is receptive and my ovaries aren't lazy something like that." She backed towards the door.  
  
"I should go with you."  
  
"You're needed here I've taken enough time out of your work schedule all ready."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She dashed out the door and down the stairs before he could ask her anything else. She crept up behind the little computer geek and pressed the appropriate nerves in his neck. "Okay dweeb how did you find out my code name?"  
  
"I was trying to find out about the new guy and I discovered he wasn't first choice you were."  
  
"Let me guess you told the rest of the team."  
  
Cody nodded. "Whatever you did could you please fix it? I've got no feeling below the neck."  
  
She ignored him. "If any of you even hint about me being first choice." She spun his chair around so he was facing her. "There's a favorite phrase of mine: 'Ten thousand throats can be slit in one night by a running man'."  
  
"Gee that's pretty."  
  
"If he finds out from any of you I think I can handle four throats with no problem." She jabbed two fingers into the side of his neck and spun his chair around.  
  
He turned back around. "You know." He looked around the room. "Where'd she go?"  
  
The she in question was walking out to the car swearing under her breath till she heard footsteps behind her and someone wrapped their arms around her.  
  
"You turned this job down, why?"  
  
"He told you I'll."  
  
"He told me nothing I figured you wouldn't feel up to messing with the computer after being poked and prodded so I decided to lock down the files myself. Now why did you turn it down?"  
  
"Frank it's no big deal."  
  
"It is I've never asked you to sacrifice anything for me."  
  
"I haven't and I didn't." She turned to face him and started her lower lip to trembling. "I didn't even know you were next in line and when I turned them down." She buried her face in his chest and started to sob. "Everyone instantly assumed it was because of you and." She sobbed harder.  
  
"You know a few years ago I would've bought this little performance."  
  
She looked up. "What?"  
  
He smiled. "You heard me."  
  
She wiped her face. "Can't blame a girl for trying. All right I gave up the job hoping you'd get it but I didn't know you were second choice."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you want me to do write it in blood?"  
  
"Well."  
  
She punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Don't be a jerk or you'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"Come on I'll take you to your appointment."  
  
"What about your team?"  
  
"I don't think they need to be included on this."  
  
"That's not what I meant." She put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. "You're the most annoying man I wonder why I married you."  
  
"You married me because I'm handsome, charming, suave, a great kisser."  
  
"Who said you were a great kisser? Who have you been kissing on Frank Donovan?"  
  
"Just you and I've never heard any complaints."  
  
"That's because you usually kiss me and walk away that cute tush of your's distracts me everytime. Walk in front of me to the car so I can enjoy the view."  
  
"I've got a better idea." He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.  
  
"Frank get your hand off my ass and put me down."  
  
"No this should keep you out of trouble at least till we get to the car."  
  
As he hauled her to the car neither one of them realized they were being watched. "Cute couple they look happy too bad we're going to kill her." A blond haired man handed the scope to his dark haired partner.  
  
"We should've nailed her at the hospital."  
  
"With all the cops and feds around that would've been nuts."  
  
"Well Jimmy at least we finally found the chink in her armor we go after the husband."  
  
"Teddy he's got nothing to do with this."  
  
Teddy indicated the couple. "Look at her in all the years I've studied her, that you've studied her, have you ever seen her laugh and smile? Montgomery is plain goofy around him you shoot at him she'll take the bullet I guarantee it."  
  
Dr. Carla Towne's Office  
  
"I didn't mean to alarm you when I told you to come in but I wanted to run a few tests. I had a chance to look through your file you do know your mother had a tilted uterus which can make conception difficult."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"And since I see you've been married for five years and I don't see a form of birth control listed. Do you two use birth control?"  
  
Sam looked at Frank and shrugged. "No never had to."  
  
"Then that brings me to one of two possibilities you've either inherited your mother's condition or you two haven't been having sex."  
  
Sam went pale. "We have sex every chance we get."  
  
Frank nodded . "If we could we'd do it all the time we nearly did it in the car before we got here."  
  
"It's just that I used to work for the government and I was sent all over the place."  
  
"Gone for months at a time."  
  
"But I've quit."  
  
"All right I'm sorry I even brought that up but they does mean we'll have to check everything out. Frank you can go out to the waiting room."  
  
"I'd prefer to stay."  
  
"Thought you might say that. Sam I need you to change into a gown and hop up on the table I'll be right back."  
  
He waited till the doctor was gone to go over and eye up the instruments next to the table. "She's going to put these things in."  
  
She nodded. "Yep, the place where only you've been."  
  
"A tilted uterus?"  
  
"I'd completly forgotten all about that if I inherited the condition it'll be harder to have a baby and then I might end up having to deliver the baby by c-section." She sighed. "We've never used birth control what if there is something wrong? What if for whatever reason we can't have one? We'll end up being one of those lonely old couples with a million cats and."  
  
He took her by the shoulders and shook her. "This is what scares you? The doctor is just checking I'm sure everything's fine and if not we'll deal with it together." He kissed her on the forehead. "There could be something wrong with me you know."  
  
"That's sweet but I highly doubt that."  
  
"Just trying to cheer you up."  
  
Towne came back into the room. "Now just because I questioned you two having sex doesn't mean you have to give me a demonstration."  
  
"Sorry." She got up on the exam table.  
  
A few minutes of Frank cringing later and Towne took off her gloves. "Everything looks good you're fine."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You can get dressed and make an appointment to see me in a few weeks. You two have work to do you're ovulating."  
  
"Thank you doctor." She got off the table, got dressed, and grabbed Frank's hand. "Let's roll." She waited till they got to the car before she shoved him in the back seat.  
  
"You want to do it in the back seat in the clinic's parking garage?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine by me." He yanked her into the car and slammed the door shut.  
  
UC Headquarters  
  
Agents Jake Shaw and Alex Cross entered the building and walked up to Cody. "So where's our new leader?"  
  
Cody rubbed his neck. "He left a few hours ago with his wife."  
  
"She's here?"  
  
"Yep, first she nearly broke my arm and then she threatened my life but on the plus side she sped up my database. I've got to sit down with her and talk tech."  
  
"She threatened your life?"  
  
"I accidentally called her Bobcat and then she found out we knew about the job thing so I can understand her being upset." He shrugged. "She's cool and she can do this neat disappearing thing."  
  
"Good afternoon I'm glad you're all here."  
  
They turned as Frank stepped into the room Sam close behind.  
  
"I'd like to meet my wife Samantha she'll be helping out here from time to time."  
  
Sam hid her shock he was going to let her help. "Hi."  
  
Cody stepped forward. "We met earlier sorry about the whole defensive thing. You really improved my system if you've got a few minutes I'd love to talk to you about any other improvements you could make."  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
Frank started up the stairs. "Sam why don't you come up to my office we can go over the mission briefings see which ones you can work on."  
  
She nodded. "Nice meeting all of you." She followed him upstairs and closed the office door.  
  
"What do you think of the team?"  
  
"You mean since I'm now a part of it?"  
  
"I want to keep you close besides I like the fact that you'll be working under me."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist. "How often will I be working under you?"  
  
"Quite often, in fact, I think we should start right now."  
  
"I would've thought the mission we took in the car would've worn you out."  
  
"Five months a part is a long time sleeping alone I just wish I didn't have to work." He reached over and locked the door.  
  
"Frank what are you doing?"  
  
"Breaking in my desk." He cleared off a spot on his desk and set her down on it. "When you meet the team again I want you to do a profile on them for me."  
  
"Amazing how you can toss work into this."  
  
The phone rang before he could reply or do anything else he reached over and hit the intercom. "Donovan."  
  
"Frank please tell me Sam is with you."  
  
"Brenda?"  
  
"Sam thank god I finally found you."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Do you remember Diego DeMarco?"  
  
"Sure he's the reason I've got a bad knee."  
  
"He's put out a contract on you whoever took the job has probably been watching you for awhile."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I have my sources I figured you should know."  
  
"If they're after me then they're after you."  
  
"She's right come to Chicago we'll protect you."  
  
"I appreciate the thought but I'm still in the Company I've got all the protection I need. Sam you left a lot of bad blood in your wake the Director handed down the order no one is to aid you unless you rejoin the ranks."  
  
"Translation he would prefer to see divorce papers cross his desk."  
  
"Basicly listen I've got to go but be careful." The line went dead.  
  
He turned off the intercom and looked at her. "Divorce papers?"  
  
"Yeah, normally people in the Company marry within if they marry at all. The Director thinks that I quit to keep you that you'd leave me if I didn't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh come on Frank don't act so surprised I'm not exactly a prime catch when you met me I was emotionally stunted I didn't date and I'd never, well you know, done that thing that we like to do."  
  
He put a finger to her lips. "I love you never doubt for a second that I don't." He kissed her. "I'll arrange for a safe house stay here I'll be right back." He went downstairs. "I need a safe house and any information you can get on Diego DeMarco."  
  
Cody turned from his computer. "What?"  
  
"Don't question just do it."  
  
"Who needs the safe house?"  
  
"My wife."  
  
Jake nodded. "I can take her right now."  
  
"Just give me the address I'll take her myself."  
  
Cody handed Frank a piece of paper.  
  
"You should let us handle some of this."  
  
"She's my wife I'll take her to the safe house and stay there with her just get me the information." He went back upstairs. "Come on I'm getting you out of here."  
  
"I can handle this myself."  
  
"Absolutely not if anything should happen to you." He cleared his throat and glanced down at the floor. "We're going now." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the office.  
  
Jake stepped in their path.  
  
"Get out of my way."  
  
"Not until you tell us what's going on you're supposed to be our leader."  
  
He shoved Jake out of the way. "I am your leader which is why I expect you to follow my orders." He walked over to the undercover car. "Get in."  
  
"Frank you don't."  
  
"Get in the damn car or I will put you in it."  
  
Her eyes widened he'd never used that tone of voice with her before and she was about to say something till she looked into his eyes. He was trying to put on a tough guy act inside he was terrified and she got in the car with no argument now was not the time.  
  
He got in the car and drove out of the building.  
  
She glanced at him. "Frank."  
  
"Not now Sam."  
  
"Maybe the Director was right all along maybe when you asked me to marry you I should've said no."  
  
His jaw clenched. "Really?"  
  
"You'd probably be a whole lot happier."  
  
His grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Would you be happier?"  
  
"My happiness doesn't matter."  
  
"Answer my question."  
  
She looked out the window. "No, no I wouldn't."  
  
"Neither would I." He drummed his fingers on the wheel. "So what should we name it?"  
  
She turned back to him. "Name what? You just lost me."  
  
"The baby we are planning on having one so what should we name it?"  
  
"Nice subject change, well, if I live long enough to have a baby."  
  
"You will."  
  
"If it's a girl."  
  
"I'm sensing you want a girl."  
  
"I didn't say that I don't care what it is as long as it's healthy."  
  
"But you want a girl."  
  
"All right I'd like a little girl they've got the cutest little dresses and I saw these patent leather shoes that come with matching barrettes."  
  
"Our child could be bald."  
  
"It won't be bald look at the two of us I guarantee it will have hair."  
  
"You hope."  
  
"I know."  
  
He pulled the car into a small beat-up garage. "We could always get those headband things for our little baldie."  
  
She scowled at him but inside she was relieved he always knew how to make her relax. 'Chalk that up as another reason I married him,' she thought. She waited till they were inside the house to tease him a little about the one thing that bothered him since he cut his hair. "Okay if the baby is bald I'll accept it I just hope it doesn't inherit your ears."  
  
His jaw dropped. "What's wrong with my ears?"  
  
"They stick out."  
  
"They do not."  
  
"Oh yes they do."  
  
He leaped at her and knocked her down onto the couch. "Take it back."  
  
"No I won't your ears stick out like two open car doors now get off me."  
  
"That's it." He started tickling her.  
  
"Stop it right now I'll snap you in half I swear I will."  
  
He doubled his efforts. "I don't think so take it back and I'll stop."  
  
"This isn't fair."  
  
"I've never been known to play fair."  
  
"All right I love your ears they're perfect."  
  
He flopped down on top of her.  
  
"Why Mr. Donovan is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"  
  
"What do you think Mrs. Donovan?"  
  
"Do you think this is the right time for this?"  
  
He slid his hand under her shirt. "Why not?"  
  
"Trained killers are after me, you're risking your life, and your career."  
  
"I know."  
  
"This turns you on doesn't it playing the big hero?"  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
"So if you're the hero I'm the damsel in distress."  
  
He pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. "Uh- huh."  
  
"Well my handsome hero the first thing you can do for me is take off your holster your guns are jabbing me in the sides."  
  
"Sorry." He took off his holster and tossed it on the back of the couch. "Are you wearing one?"  
  
"Of course ankle holster." She tried to reach for it.  
  
He grabbed her hand. "I'll get it." He took off his shirt and started working his way down to her ankle grabbing the waistband of her pants on the way.  
  
She dug her fingers into the couch. "I really love being in danger."  
  
He unbuckled the holster on her ankle. "You married danger."  
  
She brought his face back up to hers. "I married a handsome, dark, exotic man with an accent that turns me to jelly when I hear his voice."  
  
"I can still do that?"  
  
"Yes, you still can."  
  
FBI Headquarters  
  
Washington, DC-6 1/2 years ago  
  
Special Agent Samantha Montgomery walked down the main corridor to her office sorting through her files until she ran into someone. She bent down to pick up her files only to find a pair of very male hands picking them up. "It's okay really I've got." She looked up at the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen and suddenly she became an idiot.  
  
"Here you go." He handed her the files. "I don't believe we've met I'm Frank Donovan."  
  
Just the sound of his voice only made it worse. "I'm." She gave an inward groan she couldn't even remember her own name.  
  
"Hey Sam wait up."  
  
Ah-ha. "I'm Sam....antha Montgomery." Yay she remembered her own name.  
  
Brenda came up to her. "Hi I'm Brenda Jenkins."  
  
"Frank Donovan, I'm afraid I ran into your friend here."  
  
Brenda took one look at Sam. "We'd better get going we're late for a meeting. Nice meeting you."  
  
As soon as Sam got into her office she collapsed into her chair. "That's never happened to me before if you wouldn't of come along." She put her head in her hands. "I made a complete ass of myself."  
  
"Will you relax I've never see you like this around a guy."  
  
"He was so."  
  
"I know."  
  
"His eyes did you see his eyes?"  
  
"I wasn't looking that closely but I sense you were."  
  
"The most beautiful shade of brown and those lips." She groaned. "I blew it he'll never speak to me again. What am I saying he's perfection he couldn't be interested in me?"  
  
Brenda glanced out the small window in the door. "I wouldn't be so sure of that he's coming this way."  
  
She nearly fell out of the chair. "I've got to hide I can't see him. What do I say? What do I do?"  
  
"You know I've seen you get out of a lot of sticky situations without breaking a sweat. I've never seen you like this especially around a guy if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were in love."  
  
"Shut up Brenda."  
  
"You are and you just met him love at first sight. The great Samantha Montgomery finally bitten by the love bug although I gotta say you've got good taste."  
  
"Knock it off just open the door and tell him I left the country on a top secret mission. I'll be under the desk if you need me."  
  
"Oh no you don't you're not avoiding him just because you have feelings for him."  
  
"I don't have feelings for anybody and if you don't do what I told you to do I'll prove it by shooting you."  
  
"Oh please."  
  
"I'm cold and unfeeling I've got a heart of steel."  
  
"Just exactly who are you trying to convince me or yourself." Brenda opened the door just as Frank was about to knock. "See you later Sam."  
  
He came into the office and shut the door. "Hello again."  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry I ran into you I wasn't paying attention and."  
  
"Would you be interested in going out to dinner with me tonight?"  
  
She gripped the edge of the desk to keep from falling out of the chair. "Pardon?"  
  
"You have a boyfriend, a fiancee, a husband?"  
  
"None of the above. Let me get this straight you want to go out with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Did you lose a bet or were you paid? If this is some kind of joke I'm not amused."  
  
"It's not I assure you and I honestly want to go out with you."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The hopeful look in his eyes disappeared. "Oh sorry I bothered you then I should let you get back to work." He started to leave.  
  
She stood up. "Wait, I'll go to dinner with you."  
  
He smiled. "Great I'll pick you up here around seven."  
  
She waited till he left before she passed out. The damage to her armor had begun.  
  
Safe House  
  
The next morning  
  
She woke up alone and touched his side of the bed it was still warm. "Frank?" She got up, wrapped a blanket around herself, and went down the hallway to the kitchen. She peered around the corner and smiled he was standing in front of the stove in his boxers. "Hey handsome what's cooking?"  
  
He turned. "Morning I figured I'd make us some breakfast and maybe pump you for information."  
  
"I think you pumped me enough last night."  
  
"That's not what I meant you know this man and why he's after you now you need to tell me."  
  
"I arrested him about a month before our wedding he shot my knee and I shot him somewhere else."  
  
"Where?"  
  
She looked at the ceiling. "I'd rather not say."  
  
"It might explain why he'd go to all the trouble."  
  
"Technically he's not actually a he anymore."  
  
His eyes widened and he covered his groin. "You shot him in his."  
  
"He shot me in the knee and my gun just went off."  
  
He held up his hand. "Please no more details."  
  
"You asked."  
  
"You're right completely my fault." He sighed. "Well, now I know why'd he'd put out a contract."  
  
"I've had people put contracts out on me for less then that." She leaned on the counter next to the stove. "I take it you'll be gone for the day."  
  
"Not quite although I will be working all day."  
  
"The wonders of computer networking." She touched his arm. "Do you remember our first date?"  
  
He quirked an eyebrow. "Our first date?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Before or after you came to?"  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"I come into your office to pick you up and you were out cold on the floor then when you came to you pinched me so hard you left a bruise. Why did you bring that up?"  
  
"Just thinking about things if they've been watching me for awhile that means you're a target too. If anything should happen to you because of me."  
  
He turned off the stove. "They can try to kill me but they won't succeed." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I've been where you are now I know how it feels to be afraid of losing the one you love but we are both very skilled and highly armed we're going to be fine. I'm going to be fine. Now go get dressed there should be some clothes in the closet."  
  
She looked him up and down. "Exactly how are you highly armed?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
She shook her head and smiled.  
  
"That's better." He looked into her eyes and frowned. "What's going on in that head of your? What are you planning?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. "Tell me."  
  
"You won't like it."  
  
He sighed. "Do I ever?"  
  
UC Headquarters  
  
Two hours later  
  
"You brought her in with you?"  
  
"I couldn't leave her at the safe house."  
  
"Excuse me the her in question is standing right here." Sam glared at the group. "I didn't ask for anyone's help I can take care of myself."  
  
"You've done so well so far," Frank growled.  
  
Cody looked at the two of them and turned to the rest of the group. "Why are mommy and daddy fighting?"  
  
Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
"Since your going to talk about me like I'm not even here I'll go back to the safe house." She headed outside.  
  
Jake stood up. "I'll go after her."  
  
"I've got it." Frank followed her out.  
  
On the rooftop across the street Teddy Stephanopolus brought the sniper rifle to his shoulder and looked through the sight. "Poor stupid Jimmy not having the heart to do this what a wimp." He shook his head. "That's it darling you just bring him out into the open for me." He got Frank in his crosshairs and brought his finger to the trigger. "Now look up Montgomery I know you'll spot me."  
  
She continued walking across the parking lot till a gleam caught her eye.  
  
"That's right baby let's dance." He pulled the trigger.  
  
"Sniper!" She noticed who the gun was pointed at and just as Teddy had prodicted threw herself into the line of fire.  
  
Images flashed through her mind as she slammed into him the bullet hitting her in the back.  
  
"You're giving up a lot for him."  
  
"I'd give my life for him sir."  
  
"I've never asked you to sacrifice anything for me."  
  
He hauled her back inside just as Jake and Alex came to see what the commotion was.  
  
"Oh my god, Cody we need an ambulance."  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
"There's a sniper on the roof across the street," she managed to get out.  
  
Alex and Jake nodded and headed for opposite sides of the building.  
  
"Ambulance is on the way."  
  
She clutched his arm. "I guess my plan didn't go as well as I thought he was a step ahead of us."  
  
"Shh, don't talk now save your strength."  
  
She noticed the blood on his shirt. "You didn't get hit did you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
A little trickle of blood trailed down from the corner of her mouth. "Knew my temper would get me killed one day."  
  
"You're not going to die not now not like this."  
  
An ambulance screeched to a halt in front of the building and paramedics rushed in hauling a guerney. "Found her." One of the paramedics knelt down and put a comforting hand on Frank's shoulder. "Sir we're going to do everything in our power to help her but first you have to let go."  
  
Frank laid her carefully on the guerney and backed away.  
  
"We've got a bullet wound to the back possible punctured lung patient is having difficulty breathing." He focused a penlight into one of her eyes. "Pupils are fixed and dilated she's going into shock get her in the ambulance."  
  
"I'm going with her." Frank headed for the ambulance.  
  
"Sir family only."  
  
"I'm her husband and the reason she was shot I'm going." He climbed into the ambulance as the doors swung shut.  
  
St. Mary's Hospital  
  
One hour later  
  
Frank paced in the waiting room his team had found him here to tell him the bad news the shooter had gotten away.  
  
"Mr. Donovan?"  
  
He turned to face a young doctor still in her surgical scrubs. "Yes."  
  
The doctor's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry Mr. Donovan we did everything we could her lung collapsed and then she went into cardiac arrest."  
  
He grabbed the back of a chair for support. "She's."  
  
"Dead."  
  
He collapsed into the nearest chair and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Is there anyone I can call for you?"  
  
He shook his head and looked up keeping his sorrow carefully in check. "Can I see her?"  
  
"Sure come with me."  
  
He followed the doctor to a small room.  
  
"You can stay as long as you like."  
  
He waited till the doctor left to pull back the sheet she looked like she was asleep and would wake up any minute but he knew that wasn't the case. "Why did you have to be so stubborn you fought me at every turn and now you're gone. How dare you leave me all alone like this with all this guilt." He sat down beside her and wept.  
  
Alex finished talking to the doctor and walked over to the rest of the team. "She didn't make it."  
  
"We've got to nail this guy."  
  
"Well since our leader is in no condition to lead us what do you suggest we do Jake?"  
  
"We track down the shooter and he'll lead us to DeMarco."  
  
Frank heard the door to the room open but before he could turn around a gun barrel pressed against his temple. "Who are you?"  
  
"I think you know exactly who I am Mr. Donovan."  
  
"Diego DeMarco."  
  
"Si', I came here to make sure my man was successful apparently he was. Put the gun I know you'e carrying beside your dead bride and step away I'll be but a moment."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Just a small defilement to her corpse not quite as big as what she did to me."  
  
"You'll have to shoot me I'm not letting you near her."  
  
"Mr. Donovan joining her in death won't ease your pain."  
  
"I told you you want to do anything to her you'll have to kill me first." He gripped her hand it was still warm. "But you're not a killer are you Diego? If you truly want revenage you'll have to get blood on your hands."  
  
Diego grabbed Frank's arm and yanked him out of the way. "Very well have it your way." He pointed his gun at Frank his back to the corpse. "I hope you will be reunited with her."  
  
There was a small gasp and Diego felt a barrel in his back. "Oh he will be."  
  
"That's impossible you truly are an immortal creature."  
  
"No I'm just an agent with access to a lot of drugs including one that simulates death."  
  
"Why don't you kill me?"  
  
"Because my husband is very good at reading people you're not a killer."  
  
"But you are."  
  
"Wrong Diego I was a killer and I don't plan on being one again unless of course," she cocked the gun, "someone goes after my family. Are you going to harm my husband?"  
  
Diego dropped his gun and looked at Frank. "You were willing to die for her Mr. Donovan."  
  
Frank picked up the gun. "I still would."  
  
"She is the bringer of death."  
  
"You're wrong Diego she did kill people but that was a job and a job doesn't always make a person who they are. I could kill you myself for all the pain you've put us through but death is too good for you." He cracked Diego in the temple with his own gun knocking him out.  
  
She put her gun down. "Hi honey."  
  
He tossed the gun on the floor, stepped over Diego, and took her in his arms. "You're alive thank god you're alive." He kissed her and then held her out at arm's length. "You scared the hell out of me."  
  
"I'm sorry but it had to look real let's face it you're not a very good actor." She looked into those gorgeous deep brown eyes of his. "You know I've never seen you cry before."  
  
He cleared his throat and looked away.  
  
She ran a finger along his jaw then traced his lower lip. "I think it's sexy."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"My darling husband mourning my loss and then what you told Diego I'd jump you right here if it wasn't so creepy."  
  
"What an amazing woman you are." He leaned over pushing her back down.  
  
"Honey I've got blood packs on my back hence the creep factor plus there's a criminal on the floor and anybody coming in here will think you're having sex with a dead body."  
  
"Erotic isn't it?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"If only your team could see this side of you."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"You're right we'll just act like adoring idiots in front of each other."  
  
"Good thinking." He smiled something he realized he did quite often around her.  
  
She looked up at him he was just laying there the heat from his body was all ready making her sweat and her right leg was going numb under his weight yet she found she didn't mind. This man held a power over her that had it been anyone else would've scared her. "What?"  
  
"Just thinking about how happy you've made me."  
  
"I'll make you happier in a minute."  
  
He chuckled. "I think it'll take longer then that."  
  
UC Headquarters  
  
Two days later  
  
The group sat around the table. "He's in jail?"  
  
Monica nodded. "Diego DeMarco was turned over to the authorities three hours after she was declared dead."  
  
Everyone noticed that Monica hadn't said Sam's name but couldn't bring themselves to say anything.  
  
Footsteps echoed behind them and they turned to see Frank enter the area. "Good morning." He headed upstairs to his office.  
  
"What is he doing here? She's only been gone two days." Alex shook her head.  
  
"Who's gone?"  
  
Cody leaped out of his chair as he recognized the voice behind him. "She's haunting the place."  
  
Sam stood off to the side. "Sorry pal I'm not Casper." She noticed the looks the group was giving her. "Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated."  
  
"You were shot."  
  
"Yes, I was but I'm feeling much better now." She leaned into the group. "Eerie isn't it?" She started up the stairs and decided to sing a little song on the way up. "I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings. I have no rival, no man can be my equal." She reached Frank's office and went inside.  
  
"That is one strange lady."  
  
"I told you she was cool."  
  
Frank looked up from his paperwork. "What were the results?"  
  
She pulled a plastic zip lock bag out of her pocket inside it sat a pregnancy tester. "I'm too nervous you do it."  
  
He reached across the desk and took the bag from her. "What's positive again?"  
  
"Three lines so what is it?"  
  
"You pee on a stick and bring it to me have a little patience." He squinted at the indicator.  
  
"Frank don't be cruel."  
  
"I'd never do that to you," he smiled, "Mom."  
  
"Mom, mom as in?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She leaped over the desk and into his lap. "I'm gonna be and you're gonna be."  
  
"Yes we are. You know I'm always so surprised at how articulate you are around me." He ran his hand along her thigh.  
  
"Very funny." She kissed the tip of his nose. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"We never did get to break in my new desk."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Frank I'm going to be somebody's mother."  
  
He started to nibble on her earlobe. "You're not my mother."  
  
She shrugged and started unbuttoning his shirt. "That is true."  
  
"I should lock the door."  
  
"All ready done."  
  
He reached over and unplugged the phone. "Now where were we?"  
  
She shook her head in amazement after five years they were finally going to have everything they wanted a home of their own, good jobs, and now their first child. The only question that remained was how long would it last? 


End file.
